


Drooling accident

by Becc00



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, Hatfilms - Freeform, M/M, SUCH FLUFF, Troffy - Freeform, hatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becc00/pseuds/Becc00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever post here, I hope you like it ;D <br/>(English is not my first language, so if it's annoying, please comment where I made the mistake so that I fix it with ease.)<br/>Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drooling accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post here, I hope you like it ;D   
> (English is not my first language, so if it's annoying, please comment where I made the mistake so that I fix it with ease.)  
> Thank you!

Chris woke himslef up by chocking on his own saliva, that he then saw was all over his cheek and nearby fabrics, like the pillow he was resting his head on.  
He had been dribbeling all over the place, and apparently someones shoulder too.  
Oh god, Chris thought to himself when he saw who it was, what the fuck have I done.  
Chris quickly sat up in the bed and tried to smeere the saliva off of his cheek.  
He also tried wiping it away from his friends shoulder, but only made it worse by waking him up.

"Oh, 'mornin beautiful." Alex said, smiling peacefully at him.  
Chris blushed at the statement.  
Trying to hide it, he just brought attention to the wet spots around his mouth.  
Alex also just noticed the spots on his shoulder, laughing sligthly.

"Droolin', have you?" he asked jokingly.  
Chris wasn't fond of the joking and hid his face in a blanket to cover the expanding blush on his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Alex. I didn't mean to.." Chris murmured into the blanket, just loud enough for Alex to hear. 

"Nah, it's fine, sunshine." Alex replied, wrapping his arms around Chris, bringing him and his blanket closer and back onto the pillow.  
"I think it's adorable." he added and ripped the blanket out of Chris hands, only to reveal his red face.

"I-I'm sorry.." Chris said again, looking deeply into Alex eyes.

"Really, it's fine, Chris. I don't mind." Alex said with that spak in his eyes.  
Judging by Chis' face, he didn't belive Alex. So Alex placed his hands behind Chris head, pulling him in for a soft kiss. He then moved his hands to grab Chris' arms and bring him up a bit, hovering over him.  
Chris had his arms pushed flat against his body when they pulled apart, both of them smiling at the sight of the other.

"I'm really sorry for drooling all over your shoulder, mate.." Chris said, sounding a bit disappionted at himself, and looking away from Alex a bit.  
"Regards, I think you should know that I.. um.. I really like you, Alex. Your apperance, your smile, eyes, laugh, everything basically... and.."  
"And..?" Alex replied after a few seconds, eyes full of exitement.  
"And I thought maybe if you had simular thoughts, we could, you know, be a couple or something...?"  
Alex didn't reply at first, wich made Chris worry quite alot, and that was very visable. 

"I'd love to, if that's okay with you pumpkin?" Alex smiled and locked eyes with Chris.  
They both broke into a quick laughter and embraced eachother in a tight hug just as Alex dropped Chris from hovering over his chest.

"I love you, Alex." Chris said, nuzzling his head into Alex' neck.

"I love you too, Chrissy."


End file.
